Kastor Euklideus
Living Legend Kastor Euklideus '''is the character of the Battle Rhythm. Appearance Kastor haves a strange white haircut, beard and moustache wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a red ribbon serving as a neckwear. Inspirations He serves as a mentor figure similar to Raiden (with the same voice actor Richard Epcar). Has a swing ability similar to Colossus as featured in the Marvel vs. Capcom games, and if you pay attention, his Ultra Rhythmic Move is based on Damien Sandow's Terminus. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Kastor is a veteran of the Rhythmic Combat, having competed in the 12th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament ten years ago alongside with his longtime friend Ken Lee, until he saw how the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed die in front of him completely devastated. Nowadays. he's the current historian of the Greek Mythology museum. Knowing the dangers the competitors are confronting in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, so he decides to enter the tournament to finish what it actually started and discover the dark truth regarding the mysterious sponsor."'' Relationships Allies Carlos Velásquez Kastor tells Carlos when he reveal the truth about tournament. Ken Lee His longtime friend, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist until he died. Don Z Kastor knows for Don Z what he will become the champion of Rhythmic Martial Artist. Jacob Moses Jacob was brainwashed and kill Kastor, however if Jacob knows beign brainwashed by shadow figure. Natalie Volkova Natalie was remember that Kastor did tell about League of Spies. Lu Fong He meet Fong at the talent, thinks an intergenerational match like no other. Khalid Ahmar Kastor's old friend, an arabian hermit who, believe it or not, is 76 years old. He tells Kastor about the existence of a magical object from the Divine Dimension, and the conspiracy behind it. Also, he explains the existence of an even bigger threat than Doctor Giga. Gameplay He's nicknamed The Living Legend for his superhuman strength and iron will. He also has an optimistic view of his participations. Kastor's Fighting style is Classical Pankration, which combines the Pankration with Classical Music. Part of Kastor's Classical Music motif is based on his suit resembling greatest musicians of the genre. Movelist Special Moves * Rondo Swing: HCF + P (He grabs his opponent and then swings him/her while airborne, similar to Colossus' Giant Swing. Tap P repeatedly to make the spin faster.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Rondo Spinner, the speed of the swing goes automatically faster. * Baritone Drop: HCB + P (He grabs onto his opponent with a Samoan Drop and tosses him/her to other side.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Baritone Slam, adds an Argentine Backbreaker Rack before it transitions to the Samoan Drop and does more damage. * Soprano Shoulder: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + P (He charges towards his opponent with a shoulder strike. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Soprano Push, has the shoulder strike dealing five hits in succesion. * Falsetto Knee: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + K (He does a standing knee strike towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Falsetto Rush, adds three knee strikes in succession. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Grand Finale: Spin the directionals at 360 + 3P (Kastor prepares by assuming a grapping pose, and attempts to grab. If the move connects, he starts to deliver a straight jacket neckbreaker to his opponent as he says "Graaaand... Finaleeeeeeeeee!", slamming him/her to the ground as Kastor gets off of the hold.) Sequences Battle Intro The camera focuses first on Kastor's shoes as he's walking for twenty seconds, and then it focuses to his face. Kastor finishes his book reading as he says "I'm getting too old for this... but I have no choice." before he goes on his Classical Pankration stance. Match Point Kastor says "Keep trying... you can be better than that." while adjusts his ribbon neckwear and then flexes his right muscle. Victory Pose Kastor then grabs the book from his jacket and then starts reading calmly for ten seconds and then he close it and relaxes. Grey colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Just as I thought, an exact replica of myself." * (vs. Carlos) "Your mentor Ken Lee is proud of you, Carlos. Keep going forward in the future." * (vs. Joaquín) "These fast kicks of yours are so classy to say, Joaquín." * (vs. Rina) "Don't worry, your sister will return with safety. I promise." * (vs. Adriana) "I admire your bravery. Not every girl has the determination." * (vs. Iván) "So you decide to fight against crime by yourself. I'm impressed with your duty." * (vs. Takeru) "Whoever tries to off you because of your right decission, will pay." * (vs. Murdock) "This is not the good moment to be reckless. Vengeance is not always good." * (vs. Shantel) "Have you ever wondered why you always act so... disrespectful." * (vs. Jacob) "Calm down, Jacob. There's no need to switch sides." * (vs. Natalie) "Natalie, I will return you back to the League of Spies. Killing people doesn't suit you." * (vs. Damian) "I'm dissapointed at your attitude, kid. You need to refine it." * (vs. Garrett) "Brawn over brains never works well. Try relaxing for a while." * (vs. Reggie) "Good acts definitively exists. Your kind actions towards the nature are an example of it." * (vs. Tomas) "There's more than stereotypes in Brazil. This is what the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu represents." * (vs. Fong) "No matter why you idolized Bruce Lee as a child. He was the greatest of all!" * (vs. Don Z) "I understand your situation, Donovan, but working for him doesn't help you at all." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Stay down, evil dictator! This is for what you did 10 years ago." * (vs. Valerie) "What a fucking prowess! You really got the best of the acrobatic talents." * (vs. John) "Toshihiro trained you well, Mister Holt. I'm impressed at your own brand of Sumo techniques!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Masaru is a bad person... you should think two times first before you act." * (vs. Marion) "The League is very proud for you to be their most valuable member." * (vs. Patrick) "Your gang mediating needs to be used for more positive uses." * (vs. Amadeus) "Forgive me, Father Amadeus. It's just that I feel unconfortable with fighting you." * (vs. Raystrom) "I can help you with your mission to stop the shadow figure!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "The shadow figure is really your brother? I can't believe it!" Arcade Kastor Euklideus/Arcade Notes * Here's another Sequel Hook! In his ending, meet Khalid Ahmar, an arabian hermit who, believe it or not, is 76 years old. He tells Kastor about the existence of a magical object from the Divine Dimension, and the conspiracy behind it. Also, he explains the existence of an even bigger threat than Doctor Giga. I don't want to add more details to avoid spoilers. * There's an Actor Allusion between Kastor and Don Z's respective voice actors based on the story mode of Mortal Kombat. Find the reference and you win a free cookie. * Fun Fact: Kastor competed in the entire 12 International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournaments. He also has an optimistic view of his participations. By the way, the tournament was celebrated every year before it took a decade of hiatus for a controversy that involved the death of Ken Lee after the tournament. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males